Reawakening Chapter 1
Back to School Leaves were beginning to change colors in the trees. Their crisp scent accompanied the students as they came by the droves back to Kadic Academy. Faculty and teachers alike were looking forward to filling their pupils' heads with knowledge, and Jeramie and his friends were eager to continue learning new defense moves in the martial arts courses that were added to the criteria this semester. But, the new year came with some sadness attached with it. Jeramie had to take the initiative of shutting the super computer down after he and his friends had finally defeated XANA and his minions. They all missed fighting in Lyoko dearly, and their lives were very different without the heroics they had become so used to. It was if there was a hollow spot within the core of their beings, and, as much as they wanted to fill it with extracurricular activities nothing could replace that emptiness. But, strangely, being close together to commiserate seemed to be all the medicine they required to soothe that abysmal ague. However, in daily life they had received in a long time of endless fights, came an unexpected occurrence that they thought would be above 'childish'. "Forget it, Odd ! Outta all the things you could do to me it HAD to be cheating on me ! ", Leona yelled at the top of her lungs, as the group sat silently, gawking at her under the park's tree. It was until Leona arrived that it was serene and peaceful. Odd could not say anything more to ease Leona's anger, for it was as fierce as her name. ""Hey, listen," Odd tried to mince words, "Sissi's not as important to me as you think she is-" "So you putting your arms around her like that and cuddling like two lions of the same pride wasn't important. Well, I heard you purr!" She stomped away in her anger in a fair distance to the group. Few of them giggled at the scene and Amy patted Odd's back, hoping to cheer him up. "Well..." Meiyo began to comment, "at least you didn't get hurt this time. Hehe..."Odd frowned and blushed, turning to the floor and curled up. "Should I say that he still has his personality?" Amy said with a weak chuckle. The rest of the group didn't want to say anything against it. Meiyo looked over to see Leona, who was periodically poking at her mother's charm. She was like a dog on a bone with it, even after learning the truth about it. Meiyo sighed and called for Ulrich's attention. "Come on," Meiyo suggested, "We can't let things stay this way, right?" "Hey, this gets Sissi outta my hair-" Ulrich replied. "Well... we have to do SOMETHING about-" Aelita walked by with a strange expression. It was almost as if she had seen a grotesque insect closely by surprise. "Something wrong, Aelita?" Amy tapped her shoulder, hoping that Aelita would answer. Meiyo and Ulrich looked at each other and looked at Aelita and Amy. Jeremy and Yumi kept their heads up to listen, whereas Odd and Leona wallowed with their thoughts. Aelita's face grew pale and she trembled. She was then brought out of thoughts by being goosed by Meiyo. "Come on, you can tell us anything!" Meiyo pried. Aelita flushed and took a deep breath. she brought her hands to her chest and figured her words. "I..." she struggled, "I had... a very awed dream. I can't mince it into words..." "What happened?" Yumi stood to her side. Meiyo spaced away, making Aelita feel less stressed to speak. "It looked like Lyoko, but... something was different." Jeremy's eyes widened and a soft blow of wind followed with Aelita's shuddering remarks Written by Angie Y. and FlowerofAdversity Category:FanFiction Category:Reawakening